A Visit to the Trolls
by Major144
Summary: Anna wonders if she ever had ice powers. Kristoff suggests that they go see the Trolls to see if Anna has any old memories telling her she possesses ice powers. A bunch of wacky fake memories pop up and a glimpse of the future is revealed.
1. Chapter 1 To the Trolls

A Visit to the Trolls

Chapter 1 To the Trolls

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. This is just a story for fun.

Anna sat on a balcony looking at the scene below. Elsa was out and about greeting her subjects and amazing a young crowd of children with her ice powers. Olaf was hanging around playing with the children, his personal cloud following him about and keeping him stable. Anna just sighed and continued watching.

"What's got you all down in the dumps?" Asked a voice.

Anna turned around and saw Kristoff walking into the room. Anna smiled and threw her arms around him.

"I...was just watching Elsa using her powers...and I was wondering if I processed ice powers to." Said Anna.

"Your jealous." Said Kristoff.

"I'm not!" Said Anna.

Kristoff just gave her a look.

"Ok...maybe a little." Said Anna.

"Can't blame you. Those powers would certainly make my job a lot easier." Said Kristoff.

"I mean since were sisters...wouldn't I have abilities like Elsa. What if I do and I don't remember." Said Anna.

"Well lucky for you I know someone who's good at helping people remember. Pabbie." Said Kristoff.

"It's been awhile since we went on an adventure. Lets go!" Said Anna excitedly.

The two of them loaded up into Kristoff's sled with Sven took on their adventure.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and Glimpses

A Visit to the Trolls

Chapter 2 Memories and Glimpses

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. This is just a story for fun.

Author's Note: This story was a request somebody asked me to write if this offends anybody I apologize in advance.

A few hours of travel latter Anna, Kristoff, and Sven arrived at the Troll village. The Trolls popped out of hiding and greeted the visitors.

"Welcome back it's good to see you both." Greeted Pabbie warmly as he embraced Kristoff.

"It's good to see you to Pabbie." Said Kristoff.

"What's brings you here to our humble home?" Asked Pabbie.

"I...was wondering do I possess ice powers like Elsa? Did I have them as a child and...forgot about them?" Asked Anna.

"It is possible that you process ice powers, you and Elsa are sisters, so it's quit possible. As for having powers as a child...your parents said you didn't. Though you could possibly be just a late bloomer." Said Pabbie as he scratched his chin.

The elder Troll went about the village grabbing a bowl and several glass containers containing different colored liquids. Pabbie then poured the vials into the bowl and swirled it around.

"Anna dip your finger into this bowl. This is a potion that will let you see memories of the past." Said Pabbie as he held up the bowl.

Anna stuck a finger in the bowl and the liquid splashed upwards forming a portal in the air. The portal started to display images of Anna's past as she grew up. Everybody watched with interest. Then a image of Elsa's coronation appeared, but everything was different. For some reason there was a ton of chocolate at the coronation and the image of Anna was greedily eating it.

"Um...that never happened." Said Anna.

Pabbie looked equally confused. He grabbed some of the containers and began examining them.

"Oh...dear it appears that some of the ingredients have expired. The spell is now showing fake memories." Said Pabbie.

Everybody watched as the fake memory Anna became fat and walk over to the fake memory Elsa.

"I challenge you to a burping contest!" Declared Fake Anna.

"I accept!" Said Fake Elsa.

Anna went first.

"Bbbbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrpppp!" Burped Anna.

It was Elsa turn.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuurrrrrrrpppp!" Burped Elsa.

Anna went again.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppp!" Burped Anna.

"You win." Said Elsa as she gave Anna a trophy.

The real Anna just starred at the scene in embarrassment.

The memories continued playing on, with only a few minor complications. Then a completely new image appeared showing a young boy with red hair playing with what appeared to be an older version of Anna outside.

"Mommy do the magic!" Cheered the boy.

"Ok sweetie." Said the older version of Anna as she waved her hands a mound of snow appeared before the boy.

The boy laughed as he jumped in the snow. The older version of Anna laughed and joined the boy in the snow. The image stopped and the portal faded away.

"That women...looked like me and...she had ice powers." Said Anna.

"And...that boy had my...and your features." Said Kristoff.

"It appears you saw a glance into the future. It...appears Anna you will develop ice powers and...that you will have a son. Congratulations." Said Pabbie.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and smiled. They thanked Pabbie and left heading back to the palace looking forward to a bright future.

The End.


End file.
